Totally Crossed
by tayrulez
Summary: starting with audition tapes, contestnats from all over want the mil - DISCONTINUED


[AUDITION TAPES]

Tape 1

A girl with purple hair and various piercings steps into the picture. She is wearing a white tanktop and cargo pants.

What's up? I seriously need some cash so I can get away from the stupid Clones. I'm a great shot and I don't care for most people.

Tape 2

A girl with long soft blond hair and a lavender bow skips on screen. She is wearing a blue tank top and lilac shorts.

Hi… I would really like to be on this show. I'm popular at my school but not as popular as Victoria and she calls all the shots. Even if I don't win,I can at least learn something… like how to be tougher.

Tape 3

A boy with salt-and-pepper hair walks over. He has a gold dangling earring on his right ear and is wearing a red top and black shorts.

Hi, I'm Irish and stubborn and, oh I don't know. I like to ride down huge hills in the countryside in wheelbarrows and box cars my friends and I make from parts at the junkyard.

Tape 4

A black girl with a fountain of braided hair smirks on-screen. She is wearing a blue denim top and jean shorts.

Let's cut to the chase. I want the mil, my dad's a cop, I'm popular, I'm on the show.

Tape 5

A boy with fuzzy brown hair arrives. He has glasses and wears a red top with blue pants.

Hi. Well, I am good at fractions. And, I play video games a lot. And… yeah… I wanna be on the show.

Tape 6

A boy with pink hair is there. He is wearing a white sweater and black pants.

Jakers! I can't believe you're seeing this! I live in the country an' I get real cold real fast. An' I talk to sheep sometimes.

Tape 7

A black girl with two braids on each side of her head walks over. She is wearing a long-sleeved blue top and a baby blue skirt.

Hey, I like to eat strawberries and I don't like to share, and I wanna meet Chef. So pick me for the reboot… or whatever you're calling this!

Tape 8

A blond girl all donned in pink walks over. She looks very happy, as if she has never had a bad day in her life.

Hello, People of Hosting Reality! I believe there is good in everyone and fun in everywhere. I can't wait to be on the show!

Tape 9

A Latin boy walks over. He is wearing a blue short-sleeved hoodie and matching jogging shorts.

Why didn't the chicken sandwich cross the road? 'Cause there's no beaches in the city! Hahaha! Get it? It's a Sand Witch? And she was chicken! Hahaha!

Tape 10

Another blond girl all dolled in pink arrives. She has a much more snarky expression on her face as she holds a little Chihuahua.

This is Boi and she's my baby. I need to win this so my baby will be happy forever. Things go bump in the night, and I am always right there. Pick me or lose.

Tape 11

A pale blonde boy with startling gray eyes waltzes to the camera. He is wearing an emerald green top and black pants.

I do not have many friends and I could care less. Hardly anything scares me, besides my father, but if something happens to me… wait till I tell my Father. You wouldn't want to see him angry. Besides all that, I am extremely athletic and quite smart. There is no reason you wouldn't want to pick me. Unless you're an idiot. Are you an idiotic fool, Chris McLean?

Tape 12

A girl with long red hair – and two solid snowy white streaks – that covers her eyes walks up. She is wearing a ripped denim vest and holey blue jeans.

I need something on my record and my CO says this show could count as community service. How 'bout it, McLean?… I know where you live. All six mansions and your summer cabin.

Tape 13

A girl with long brunette hair and glasses walks over. She is wearing a mess of colors on her top, as well as multicolored flowers on her baggy pants.

My mom says I need some friends. And gym expertise. It was either this or join Peace Corps. I'm in tenth grade and I don't really need Peace Corps this young.

Tape 14

A boy wearing a blue jester's hat walks over wearing a matching ensemble.

I like audiences and whether I win the million or not, I'll have fun competing. Especially in a battle of wits.

Tape 15

A pale girl with long black hair tied in a soft pontytail walks in. She is wearing a puffy pink top and matching skirt beneath a dirty apron.

Chef, I am looking forward to meeting you. I, too, am a cook and many people do not appreciate my hard work in the field and often ridicule my attempts. Also, I believe in karma and the Golden Rule.

Chris and Chef are waiting by the jet in Portland, Oregon. It is a very misty morning. A small bus arrives, dropping off eight contestants. Chris calls them off.

"Welcome to Total Drama! We've got new contestants Nikki, Violet, Ferny, Miranda, Freddie, Piggley, Clementine and returning favorite Duncan."

As the teens wave or acknowlege the cameras, another bus pulls up. Chris is ready to call off another eight contestants.

"We've also got newbies Melanie, Carlos, Sharpay, Draco, Molly and returning favorites Alejandro, Beth and Justin."

Chef gets a call during the introductions and hands it over to an intern. The interns play a game of telephone and eventually the message arrives –distorted as expected – to Chris.

"The frilly hippo wants lasagna?" Chris exclaims momentarily forgetting everyone around. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He yells at the intern who yells at another intern who shouts at another intern who blames another intern, and so on. Chef sticks his head out a window.

"Yo, Chris! Final six are here!"

He nods to a taxi just arriving. Sure enough, it is jam-packed with three newbies and three oldies. Chris chuckles at his lame joke as he counts them off.

"Amy, Jester and Pepper! Katie, Harold and Courtney!"

The teens board the plane.


End file.
